Headlines
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: A tale told in newspaper clippings, magazine interviews, and TV clips, that starts and ends with Mayor Blueberry holding a press conference and issuing a statement regarding her romantic relationship with Larryboy.


_The Daily Bumble – February 17_ _th_ _2014_

Town Mayor Megan Blueberry announced in a statement today that she and town superhero, LarryBoy, are officially an item. "We had considered pursuing this relationship for some time." She announced today at a press conference following the hero's recapture of the Milk Money Bandit. "We recently sat down to discuss it, and we came to the mutual agreement that we are both at point where we felt as though making this announcement was the best course of action." There is no word on how long the two have been dating, or how this may reflect on the national debate of the legality of vigilante justice.

* * *

 _VeggieBeat Magazine – March 8_ _th_ _2014_

Our very own Mariana Gillman recently caught up with Bumblyburg superhero and heartthrob Larryboy, to talk about the recent announcement that he's been dating Mayor Blueberry, and what this means for the rest of the League (and don't worry, we asked the one question on all your minds!)

 **VeggieBeat:** It's so great for you to join us today.

 **Larryboy:** Aw shucks! I'm happy you asked me to join you.

 **VB:** So you and the mayor are officially the hot item around Bumblyburg now?

 **LB:** It would appear that way! I mean, we kinda thought that making a big public announcement would garner a little attention, but it's all anyone's been talking about lately.

 **VB:** And what made you two decide to go public with the announcement?

 **LB:** We'd been talking about it for a while, sort of weighing the pros and cons. We sorta got to a point where the pros outweighed the cons, and then it was just waiting for the right time to make the announcement.

 **VB:** It came as a bit of a shock to everyone, there hadn't been any sightings of the two of you together beforehand

 **LB:** We both tend to keep to ourselves, especially as a superhero, I do my best to stay out of the limelight.

 **VB:** And what attracts you to the mayor?

 **LB:** Well, she's a very honest and direct woman with one heck of a hair do.

 **VB:** Does she get along with the League?

 **LB:** Oh absolutely! I was just telling Thingamabob that she spends more time with him than me!

 **VB:** And what about Vogue?

 **LB:** What about her?

 **VB:** Many of our readers thought the you and Vogue would make quite the cute couple, with all of your flirtatious banter. Is there any jealousy there?

 **LB:** It doesn't bother Megan. Vogue and I joke around, but we both know what the true nature of our relationship is.

 **VB:** Our readers will be sad to here that "LarryVogue" is not a thing. But it sounds like you and the mayor are really happy together.

 **LB:** We are. We're both really, really happy.

* * *

 _The Daily Bumble, Gossip Section – March 27_ _th_ _, 2014_

An anonymous source confirmed a sighting of town sweethearts Larryboy and Mayor Megan Blueberry at a local breakfast restaurant. The two were seen laughing together over what appeared to be a short power breakfast. The same source claims that the two may have been seen at a local Burger Bell location.

* * *

 _The Daily Bumble, Gossip Section – March 28_ _th_ _, 2014_

The Editor would like to issue a formal apology to Dinkletown superhero S-Cape after receiving a letter stating "Why would you source me as anonymous? I'm a very handsome and famous superhero!". The Editor does not know which anonymous source the hero is referring to, but we thank him for the tip, and for protecting both Dinkletown and Bumblyburg from forces of evil.

* * *

 _Bumblyburg News – April 2_ _nd_ _, 2014_

"This is Petunia Rhubarb coming to you live with Bumblyburg News. I have with me Mayor Blueberry, who's here to discuss the new municipal law legalizing vigilante justice in Bumblyburg. Sources such as the town's own Larryboy have been practicing vigilante justice in the town for decades and have yet to be reprimanded for their then illegal actions. Will this new law cover said sources retroactively?"

"Oui. The law is being passed since, in many cases, the town's most wanted criminals and biggest threats are being reprimanded by these sources, rather than the town's own police force. However, it's explicitly stated in the law we are passing that while sources such as Larryboy are free to practice vigilante justice without following a preexisting protocol, they do need to be a part of some form of committee, such as The League of Incredible Vegetables. We will not allow one individual to act and reprimand on their own accord, there needs to be some sort of decision making consensus involved."

"Now, we do need to address the rumors that the law was pushed through so quickly due to your personal ties to Larryboy."

"I have been trying to pass this law since the creation of the League, much before my personal ties with anyone in the League began. Larryboy has saved our city and captured our most wanted criminals on countless occasions, I feel as though anyone, regardless of any ties they may have with him, would agree that his work should be legalized."

"Are similar laws being passed with the other towns the other members of The League of Incredible Vegetables reside in?"

"Dinkletown, home of S-Cape, was actually able to pass the law a week before we were. I'm currently working very closely with the mayor of Puggslyville and Thingamabob himself to allow them to create and pass a similar law."

"Have you heard anything about the source of the collapse of the Puggslyville Bridge?"

"I have not."

"Is Larryboy at all jealous that you've been working so personally with Thingamabob on this project?"

"He is not. We're in a very secure relationship. And as superheros both Larryboy and Thingmabob understand the need for secrecy on this project, and that if word of some of the secrecy were to get out, it would hurt many people involved. But I'm sure you know all about that, Petunia."

"I had to ask."

"I somehow doubt that."

* * *

 _VeggieBeat Magazine, May 3_ _rd_ _2014_

Still heartbroken over Larryboy being taken off the market? Well your heartbreak just got even more twisted.

In a recent outing, Bumblyburg's most eligible bachelor was seen sporting what appears to be an engagement ring. But Mayor Megan Blueberry, who's been dating the superhero since at least February, seems to be bare fingered.

In what became an even more interesting spin, a recent photo of Vogue, one of Larryboy's crime fighting companions and the woman many had thought he was dating previously, has also been seen sporting an engagement ring that bares a striking resemblance to Larryboy's.

Maybe the mayor had hers off and Vogue getting engaged at the same time is a coincidence? Only time will tell how this love triangle between three of Bumblyburg's most public figures will play out.

* * *

 _VMT – May 17_ _th_ _, 2014_

"Okay so like, you know how Larryboy's supposed to be dating the mayor? We have a video of that Vogue chick driving around to the BACK of his mansion. And we tried to get in, but…"

[static – jump cut to May 16th footage]

"Ah! Excuse me! Master Larry does wish for all of his guests to come through the front door…"

"We saw Vogue drive around back though!"

"You saw no such thing!"

"We have it on video!"

"There is no entrance in the basement for her to have gone in through! She was likely just turning around!"

"So she's here a lot?"

"Of course! She and Master Larry are part of the same superhero team! The entire league is usually here! Now…good day to you!"

"But…we followed her in here? Dude, where did her car even go?"

* * *

 _The Daily Bumble, June 16_ _th_ _, 2014_

Just hours before the pictures of local hero Larryboy eloping with fellow League of Incredible Vegetables member Vogue were leaked due to what appears to have been a hack of Alfred Asparagus' private Instagram account, Mayor Blueberry shocked the town with what had been a surprising statement.

"Soon, Bumblyburg will know why, but the whole truth behind my relation with Larryboy must now come to light," she began at a press conference held yesterday afternoon in Celery Park. "Our romantic entanglements were fabricated not just to protect our own personal relationships, but also to protect Bumblyburg as a whole. Previous to our law having been passed, our personal relationships may have put the city at risk. But now the vigilante justice system has been legalized state wide, and our loved ones, and our cities, are much safer."

While rumors had been circulating about Larryboy's relationship to Vogue prior to the announcement of his feigned relationship with the mayor back in February, Mayor Blueberry's personal life has seemed to be kept under wraps quite nicely. When asked about how her personal romantic relations were involved at all, she declined to comment. Upon further pressing, Puggslyville hero and League of Incredible Vegetables member Thingamabob ushered her off the stand, reiterating that she reserved the right to not comment.

Apparently they thought no one would notice the hand holding that transpired between the two of them as they left the press conference, or the matching rings on their fingers.


End file.
